determinataleofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Fell!Dtale!Chara
Chara is the Daughter of Toriel and Asgore and is the only Human in the Underground. Story She was once called the Fallen Human, then she died. She was later revived when the DT that Asgore spilled over the SOULs sensed Frisk's SOUL and revived her. Then, Asgore went insane, Killing the Humans after injecting himself with an Entire Tray of DT. He remembered Chara, and didn't kill her. The worst she got was a scar on her forehead before Asgore recognised her and his Mad Rage dissipated. Asgore Absorbed the 6 SOULs, and stormed the Underground, returning with Toriel. Toriel forced Asgore to take Chara to a Safe Place, or she will never agree to become Queen. Chara was given to Papyrus, the newly made Captain of The Royal Guard. Papyrus was chosen since he was Trustworthy. She helped with Sans' Unconscious part after being given the SOUL of Frisk. When Sans woke up, he fell in love with Chara. Later, Chara agreed to go out with Sans, and only Papyrus knows they are together. If anyone else knew, they would Kill Sans for showing Love, an emotion that has been banned by the King because it is a sign of Weakness. Profile Appearance She wears what she normally wears in Determinatale, but instead of a Red Jacket, it's Dark Grey. She wears her usual Striped Sweater underneath and wears her Brown pants along with Crimson boots, rather than Red. She has a Scar on her Forehead, which also goes across her Left Eye after Asgore hit her, but other than that she's fine. She has Red Eyes and her Cheeks are still Pink. She wears Her jacket with the Hood up, like Dtale!Chara, and has the same Hair colour. She is often depicted with her Hands in her Pockets, after getting into the Habit of that after staying around Sans. Personality She is mean, and swears often. She won't swear at Sans though. She only jokes around with Sans and swears around him, but won't ever tell him to Fuck off. She isn't Fucked with by Other Monsters either, since they Know Sans and Papyrus are sworn to protect her. Since Sans is Titled, 'The Meanest In Snowdin' and with Papyrus being the Captain Of The Royal Guard, No one wants to get on their Bad side. Bullying Chara is a One-Way ticket to getting Their Arse kicked by a Girl, then being sent to an eternity of Torture and since they can't die, they keep living through it. So, don't Screw with Chara. Powers She was given her Knife Summon Power when Asgore hit her. Asgore was so full of DT, that it leaked into his aura and when Chara was scarred, she absorbed a bit of the Excess DT. This awakened her Magic that Humans had long forgotten how to use, and she can summon Knives to throw... or Cut fruit. She can also SAVE, LOAD and CONTINUE. Sure, Asgore may be the Most determined and Prevent Sans or Chara from being able to RESET, but everyone can still come back after Death. Relationships Toriel Her mother. She would give anything to free her Mother. Asgore She hates Asgore for hitting her and then Trapping Toriel after Murdering 6 Kids after already doing it once. She would love to kill Asgore, so Chara and Sans share the Same Desire. Sans She loves Sans and would hate to see him die, despite the DT. If Sans were to die, she would kill herself. Sure, they'd both come back, but Chara hates seeing Sans turn to Dust. Papyrus Chara doesn't hate Papyrus, but He hates her. He won't talk to her, and this makes it hard for them to get along, all because Papyrus disapproves of Her Relationship with Sans. But Despite this, she'd rather not having another Friend than Break up with Sans. Please note that Papyrus will talk to her if its an order, but there's no Normal Conversation. There might be a time when Papyrus does Talk to Chara, but not now. Frisk She was Frisk's Guide at first. Since a genocide never occurred, Chara was not Corrupted by Frisk. Therefore, she was friends for the Short amount of time until Frisk had to leave and then she died. Chara didn't Cry, but feels bad for her. She wishes Frisk Luck, wherever she is. Napstablook No Relation Grillby Grillby was Killed Shortly after Sans Woke up. Chara never met Grillby because of this since she was busy looking after Sans. Undyne Chara doesn't talk to her much, but they see each other around when Undyne reports for Duty every Morning to get her Orders for Patrolling Waterfall. Monster Kid MK was killed Before Chara had the chance to talk to them. Mad Dummy No relation since MD is hiding. Alphys Chara met Alphys once, but then Alphys had to rush away. Somehow, Alphys knew Chara would See Sans one day soon, and Alphys gave her a Syringe of DT and said "Keep it until Sans needs it. You'll Know When." Then before Chara could ask why, Alphys ran and was later Executed by Asgore. Chara is still waiting for 'The Time'. Mettaton Chara never knew MTT and only knows about him through the News of him being the Royal Scientist. The SOULs She wasn't able to talk to them before they were killed. AU Relationships Dtale!Sans, Chara, Papyrus, Toriel and Gaster She knows them from the Ask Dtale!Sans Series.